Shore Leave (episode)
You may be looking for the concept of Shore leave. The Enterprise crew take shore leave on a planet where their imaginations become reality. Summary The has been through a grueling three months, when they discover a lush planet in the Omicron Delta region that promises the kind of shore leave they desperately need. McCoy and Sulu are part of a landing party there to investigate it – when McCoy sees... a giant white rabbit, and following it, a little girl. Soon enough, others are seeing strange apparitions: Sulu finds a pistol lying on the ground; Kirk sees Finnegan, the upperclassman who tormented him at the Academy; the legendary Don Juan appears to Yeoman Tonia Barrows. These are not figments; they are real objects. And then Kirk meets Ruth, an old flame, exactly as she was fifteen years ago. Spock calls from the ship. He has detected an energy field on the surface of the planet – one that is draining the Enterprise's power. The patterns are consistent with industrial activity, perhaps subterranean. Communications are fuzzy and intermittent, and more dangerous things begin appearing: a tiger, a samurai warrior, and an ancient fighter plane. Spock manages to beam down after communications fail completely; and he's the last; the transporter is also inoperative. The planetary field soaks up energy at the source. Kirk instructs the landing party to rendezvous at the beam down point; there, McCoy encounters a black knight. Convinced it cannot harm him, he stands his ground – and takes a lance through the chest, dying instantly. The artifacts are exactly like what they imitate: just as pleasant... or just as deadly. When Finnegan reappears, Kirk goes after him personally. One knock-down-drag-out later, he's no closer to the answers he wants, although Finnegan's comment – "I'm bein' exactly what'ya expect me t'be, Jimmie-boy" might be a clue. But beating Finnegan makes up for a lot of past miseries, a fact that Spock finds enlightening. He and Kirk realize the truth: all of the artifacts are representations of someone's wish fulfillment fantasy. Gathering the landing party, he instructs them to remain at attention, not to think of anything. An elderly man appears; this caretaker confirms the guess; his people constructed this planet as a playground. Anything one can think of can be manufactured – and none of it is permanent. McCoy, taken below, has been completely healed, and as a bonus has a chorus girl from Rigel II on each arm. The caretaker offers the use of the Shore Leave Planet to the crew while cautioning them to take care what they summon. He will not comment on his species or their home planet, saying enigmatically that he believes the Enterprise crew are not yet ready to understand his people. Kirk plans to beam down shore parties, and beam himself back to the ship... and then Ruth reappears, changing his mind. Log Entries *"Captain’s log, stardate 3025... uh, .3. We are orbiting an uninhabited planet in the Omicron Delta region, a planet remarkably like Earth or how we remember Earth to be: park-like, beautiful, green, flowers, trees, green lawn, quiet and restful. Almost too good to be true." *"Captain’s log, stardate 3025.8. Investigation of this increasingly unusual planet continues, and we are seeing things that cannot possibly exist, yet they are undeniably real." *"Captain’s log, supplemental. All contact with the ''Enterprise has been lost. We're trapped here. Our ship's surgeon, my personal friend, is dead. We're certain now that whatever we're facing is terribly real." Memorable Quotes "''A princess shouldn't be afraid – not with a brave knight to protect her." : - Leonard McCoy "They act exactly like the real thing. Just as pleasant. Or just as deadly." : - Spock "The more complex the mind, the greater the need for the simplicity of play." : - Kirk "He's becoming irritable and quarrelsome, but he refuses to take rest or rehabilitation. Now, he has that right, but we've found..." "That crewman's right ends where the safety of the ship begins. Now, that man will go ashore on my orders. What's his name?" "James Kirk. Enjoy yourself, Captain." : - Spock and Kirk "I never answer questions from plebes, Jimmy boy." "I'm not a plebe. This is today, fifteen years later." : - Finnegan and Kirk "Did you enjoy that, captain?" "Yes... yes, I did. After all these years, all I wanted to do was beat the tar out of Finnegan." : - Spock, after Kirk finishes off "Finnegan" "You stupid underclassman. I've got the edge. I'm still twenty years old. Look at you. You're an old man." : - Finnegan Background Information * This episode's story outline was turned in on , with a revised outline coming in on . The first draft of the script was completed on with the final draft dated on 14 October (further revised pages 18, 19, and 21 October). * A great deal of new music was written for this episode, including the jig that plays whenever Finnegan appears. The flute and string piece that is played when Kirk meets Ruth is heard again in , and a slightly different orchestration crops up in . * Although Kirk appears to address the "Angela" character as "Teller" early in the episode, she is played by Barbara Baldavin, who played Angela "Martine" in (her fiancé, Robert Tomlinson, died in the episode). The script name for her character was "Mary Teller" and was changed to Angela Martine on the set when somebody noticed Barbara Baldavin already appeared as a named character. * Spock conjures up the tiger when he mentions that Rodriguez had thought of it, yet Rodriguez's communicator wasn't working, so no one else knew he had seen the tiger. This incongruity appears because the scene in the script where Rodriguez, dazed, rejoins Spock, Sulu and Tonia (after Kirk runs after Finnegan for their fight) was edited out of the aired episode. Though the script does not have a scene where Rodriguez reports all he knows and has seen to Spock, it does not take a great leap of the imagination to imagine that he would do so. Thus, Spock would know of his run-in with the tiger. * That continuity blooper and others in this episode (such as Barrows' uniform being ripped in different places) are likely due to the fact that this was literally being re-written as it was being shot. Cast members recalled Roddenberry sitting under a tree and frantically engaged in this. * Editor Fabien Tordjmann came up with the idea of having Finnegan continue to pop out of nowhere as Kirk pursues him. This gave the impression that there was more than one Finnegan. * It is easy to miss, but Angela is also "repaired" by the Caretaker's underground repair area. Rodriguez can be seen looking into the distance in amazement near the end of the show, and in the next scene, he's got his arm around her. * This is the first of two episodes in which the ship is shown orbiting right to left. It is actually just printed backwards, as the numbers on the nacelles are reversed. The second instance, and only in the teaser, is . * Also unique to this episode, the handles of the phaser pistols are painted black. * Another offbeat application of paint is seen on some of the rocks and trees, which have been doctored with streaks of red spray paint, presumably to make them look more exotic. This technique can also be seen in . * The World War II fighter plane sequence is notable. When it is first seen in the distance it appears to be a USMC with its gull wing configuration and markings. When the plane comes in closer for a ground attack it appears to be the front of a . Finally, for the is a closeups of cockpit and wing section, it appears to be a Japanese along with Imperial Japanese aircraft markings. * Most of this show was filmed at "Africa, USA." It can be seen in many television series of the sixties. * The "wind chime" planet sound effect heard here is unique to this episode. * The scenes with Ruth, the samurai and Spock's beam-down were all filmed at Vasquez Rocks near the Antelope Valley. * William Shatner originally hoped to wrestle the tiger, but was convinced it would not be a wise decision. * Sulu the hobbyist is seen to have a great interest in ancient firearms in this episode. He later tells the space hippies in that his key interests are botany and weapons. * Sulu fires the six-shot revolver four times and Kirk fires it three, for a total of seven shots. * The preview of this episode shows Yeoman Barrows being accosted by Don Juan while wearing her princess costume. This scene was not used in the final cut. * Assuming that Kirk is 33 years old in this episode (he says his age is 34 in ), Ruth must have been quite a bit older than he when he met her. He says she "hasn't aged" and that it has been "fifteen years" since he's seen her. * As in , the shore leave planet is an Earth globe printed backwards with exotic colors added. Trying to disguise this might be the reason the ship orbits in the opposite direction. * The use of Paul Baxley (a frequent Shatner stunt double) during the fight with Finnegan at Vasquez Rocks is noticeable, although Vince Deadrick is a dead ringer for Bruce Mars. :Shatner and Baxley somehow managed to keep a phaser pistol securely fastened to their belts throughout the fight. With all the rolling and tumbling, however, the prop couldn't be one the actors normally use. It was probably made of something soft, since Shatner and Baxley kept falling on it. * James Doohan (Scotty) does not appear in this episode. * The chain around the tiger's neck used to control the animal between takes can be seen in its two appearances. Though the tiger never directly interacts with any of the performers, they brought in a real animal rather than using stock footage. * There were plans for an elephant to appear in this episode, as well as a pterodactyl, but they never materialized. * The author of the episode, Theodore Sturgeon, submitted a story outline for "Shore Leave II" in but it was not produced. It is unknown whether any of the concepts were later worked into . * According to Justman and Solow's book Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, the cast disliked working with director Robert Sparr, which resulted in this episode being his only Trek assignment. * According to a recent interview with him, extra Bill Blackburn not only voiced the White Rabbit, but also did the announcements heard in Act One dismissing different sections of the ship for shore leave in alphabetical order. There are likely some other voice-overs that could be identified with Blackburn, such as the transporter officer heard on the speaker in . * Mystery Science Theater 3000 paid tribute to the episode in their episode "The Thing That Couldn't Die." In the third host segment, the Observers thought they were bringing people from Mike Nelson's past to visit him, but the first person they brought back was Finnegan. Accompanied by a version of his music, Finnegan tormented and beat up Mike. Remastered information Image:Shore Leave Planet.jpg|The now Earth-like Shore Leave Planet The remastered version of "Shore Leave" aired in many North American markets during the weekend of . While the episode required very few new effects, the Shore Leave Planet was given a CGI-makeover, now a more Earth-like planet resembling its appearance in , rather than the nearly amorphous green blob of the original episode. http://trekmovie.com/2007/05/26/shore-leave-screenshots-and-video Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 10, catalogue number VHR 2275, release date unknown. *US VHS release: . *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.6, . *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 9, . *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection. *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD-DVD collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Co-Starring * Emily Banks as Tonia Barrows * Oliver McGowan as Caretaker And * Perry Lopez as Rodriguez Featuring * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * George Takei as Sulu * Bruce Mars as Finnegan * Barbara Baldavin as Angela * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Marcia Brown as Alice * Sebastian Tom as a Warrior And * Shirley Bonne as Ruth Uncredited Cast * Paul Baxley as the Black Knight / Kirk's stunt double * William Blackburn as the White Rabbit and the shore leave intercom announcer * John Carr as a Guard * James Gruzal as Don Juan * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (helm) * Vince Deadrick as Finnegan's stunt double * Irene Sale as Martine's stunt double References 2232; 2252; .38 police special; Alice in Wonderland; amusement park; associational rating; Bengal tiger; Carroll, Lewis; Don Juan; multicellular casting; Omicron Delta region; Rigel II: shore leave; Shore Leave Planet; white rabbit External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Category:TOS episodes de:Landurlaub (Episode) es:Shore Leave fr:Shore Leave nl:Shore Leave sv:Shore Leave